The power of a Necklace
by mchap1154
Summary: A young girl has just moved to NYC for a new life and a fresh start, but after meeting the PDs she just met the turtles but one of them is starting to fall for her. Will she be able to return that feeling and hide a secret that has haunted her, her whole life? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

The power of the Necklace

Ch.1:Traveling to NYC

A young girl by the name of Chris has lived a difficult life, her mother died when she was only three, and never even got to know her father. She lives with her Aunt Ally in Nevada, but when she decides to find her own way in life she leaves for NYC when she turned 16 hearing it was a land of opportunity..

"Honey just promise me that you'll be alright, and at least try to keep out of trouble." Aunt Ally said as tears rolled down her face and a small smile, but left as soon as it came.

"Don't worry Aunt Ally I'll be alright, besides I'm a lot tougher than some people think." Chris giving her Aunt a reassuring look.

"One more thing, I have something for you, your mother would want you to have it."

Her aunt pulled out a stunning necklace with a sapphire in the pendant on a golden chain. When a ray of light hit it, it shinned and glowed in a beautiful and stunning form.

Chris put it on before she left and smiled at her aunt.

Her aunt then gave her one last hug before the plane made its finale call for passengers to New York City.

Just before she left she waved good bye to her aunt one last time, took a deep breath and went to the plane.

On the way she looked out the window to see what they call the 'Big Apple'. The tall building, the lights, the stars that shined at night. There was just one thing that confused her, when the plane was beginning to descend, she was four people jumping from roof top to roof top.

The moment the plane landed she was ready for a new life in the big city.

She didn't really have much with her. She had a backpack with some food like apples, bananas, drinks and just a few pieces of candy for desert and in another pocket, a spare change of clothes with an extra pair of shoes

All she had was the basics things she believed she needed to survive on her own, but what she really needed to worry about was what kind of people live here in New York. She knew that New York wasn't exactly the safest city on earth, but either way all she wanted was to take a chance and make a difference in life.

**(A week passes)… Chris's POV**

So far I'm doing fine on my own, I've gotten a job over at an antique shop and my boss April, is being very nice to me. She helps me out with a couple of jobs I do in the shop and invites to her house which is right above it. We talk all the time and I met another friend of hers named Casey Jones. I admit he's very nice but he's also kind of clumsy. There was just one thing that bothered me whenever I go up there right before I come in, I hear tones of people start to scramble like their trying to hide or something, but sometimes I think it's just me.

"Well thanks for having me over April, but I think I should get going, you know get well rested for work. Oh wait technically I'm still at work." I said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. This earned me a small laugh from April.

"You're welcome, and you can come by any time not just on work hours."

"Ok I'll talk to you later then. Bye"

April waved bye to me and was out on my way to my apartment then I managed to keep with the money I've been making.

On my way home the streets were quiet and lights were dim. A few cars drove by but other than that there was almost no life anywhere but me.

I was about a mile from where I was staying, but on the way I looked into a dark alley to see a bunch of thugs with purple dragon like symbols. They saw me, but I kept on moving but heard them following me, I looked back a little bit to them getting closer to me so I picked up the pace. Soon they came even faster after which I found myself running. Trying as hard as I could to get away, but I ran into one small problem, I think I just ran into their boss.

He was huge with blond hair that looked long enough to be in a ponytail, he obviously had a lot of muscle with a purple dragon tattoo on his right arm and a three clawed scar on his face.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"Who are you?"

"We are the purple dragons, and I happen to be the leader of this clan Hun. And you just stepped into our turf."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 her first fight and Rescue

I started to back up only to fall down on my butt and have that thug stare down at me. I did however catch him staring at my pendant so I held on to it.

"But I'll tell ya what kid, you hand over that necklace and we won't hurt you, much."

"Then you can forget about that, this necklace is all I have left to remember my mom." I shouted while rocketing to my feet.

"Then we do this the hard way. GRAB HER!"

The next thing I knew my arms were being held behind my back and all the others were coming closer and closer with pieces of wood and metal pipes.

I was struggling for dear life but they refused to let me go, but before they could even try anything I did a split kick to the guys that were holding my arms behind my back. After that I did a few kicks in the stomach to the other guys and luckily I taught myself how to find pressure points on someone and did that to at least three guys. I was about to finish them off when their leader Hun hit me in the stomach and sent me flying into the wall. Just when I thought when I was done for, four strange people jumped in front of me holding weapons only a ninja would use. One held a pair of katanas, another had a pair of nun-chucks (which are personally my favorite to use as a weapon) another held a bo-staff and the last one was holding a pair of sai's.

"You jokers pick the wrong night to tick us off." The one with the sai's said

"I have to say, I didn't think you guys could sink any lower." Said the one holding the staff

"I heard that dude, and picking on girl for her jewelry, that's just wrong"

And with that the purple dragons charged at them ready to kill. They fought each of the thugs trying to keep them away from me. When one of them grabbed me by the arm, the one with nun-chucks tried to break his arm.

Also while in the middle of the fight the one wheeling the katanas shouted to the one that saved me.

"Mikey get her out of here." He shouted over to the one named Mikey, but I wondered if that's what his real name was.

"You got it Leo."He shouted back, and then suddenly I found myself in the arms of the one named Mikey. He was holding me bride style. Then we jumped into the air I rapped my arms around his neck and well nearly chocked him because I have a small fear of heights.

**Mikey's POV. **

I did as my big brother told me and carried the girl out of the fight, only problem was she was chocking half to death. I'm gonna say that she had a fear of heights. Soon after we were away from the fight it was just a matter of waiting until the coast was clear. I also had a throbbing head ach trying to figure out why this girl wasn't freaking out right now. Not kicking, flailing or screaming for me to let her go. Instead when I put her down she kept her arms around my neck keeping her eyes shut tight and head resting on my shoulder. She didn't even want to try to look around because of her fear.

This was actually a first for me, having a girl hold on to me for this long. In an attempt to keep her calm I kept an arm around her to keep her safe and she seemed to relax when I did. She then somehow found the courage to open her eyes. And the first thing she saw was of course me. Yet strangely she didn't even try to make a run for it but just stood there with me. When she saw that her arms were still around me she turned a light shade of red and let go turned away too embarrassed to even look up.

In that moment I took in the way she looked. Just a few inches shorter than me long light brown hair, a slim body and a flat stomach, I saw her eyes when she looked up at me, and they were the same shade as the ocean. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a pair of blue jeans and a of black short high heels and a back pack she had on her shoulder. I also saw she had on a gold chain necklace with a blue stone pendant.

If you ask me they match her eyes just perfectly.

**Chris's POV… **

I couldn't take the suspense in the air between us anymore so I had to say something to him.

"Hey, um… I never got the chance to thank you for saving me, so thanks."

"No problem, it's actually what we do best." He said as a grin crossed his face

"You mean saving people lives?" I asked with curiosity in my voice

"Well yeah, but I was talking about never getting the chance to save pretty girls like you."

And with that I felt my face grow hot and realized I was blushing a deep red. He couldn't help but smile at my reaction, and I smiled back while moving a fringe out of my face.

"By the way that really is a beautiful necklace. Is that why the dragons were after you?" He asked

"Well actually yes, I had to protect it because the pendant on it is all I have left to remember my mother." I said and looked a bit depressed.

"Oh, sorry I asked, I didn't know."

"No… really it's ok." I said wiping away a tear that escaped my eye.

"By the way the names Michelangelo, Mikey for short. What's yours" He said trying to change the subject

"Chris. My name is Chris."

Before we could say another word the other three turtles came and joined us on the roof top. Turning back to make sure that the 'purple dragons' were really gone.

"Man I can't stand those purple idiots." Said the one with the red mask on

"I hear yah." Said the one with the purple mask on

"Well I feel lucky that we got here just in time." Said the one with the blue mask on

Before they could talk again their attention was towards me now. I just had to say something so I started talking.

"Hey I wanted to say thanks for saving me back there; I don't what would have happened if you guys hadn't showed up."

"Just curious but why were those guys after you in the first place." Asked the one with the purple mask

"Hey before we get into questions don't you think we need to introduce ourselves?" Mikey said

"Ok, first off, my name is Leonardo, and these are my brothers. Raphael, Donatello, and I'm pretty sure you already know Mikey."

"Yeah, um… listen, it's really getting late. I should head be heading back to my apartment, I have work tomorrow."

"WAIT a minute." Mikey shouted grabbing me by my wrist before I could walk away.

The moment I turned to talk to him it was then that we were literally face to face. I saw that others in the back were trying their best not to laugh their selves to death. Esp. the one called Raph. He looked like he was about to fall to his knees.

"Yes?!" I said looking straight into his eyes

"I was thinking that maybe I… uh… I mean we could take you back to your apartment." He said turning light red.

"Why?"

"Well it's just that the Purple dragons aren't the type to give up so easily so I thought we could come just to make sure that you're really safe."

The moment he said that I could easily tell that he liked me a bit, I tried my best not to blush but couldn't help it I nodded my head "yes" and then the next thing I knew I was being cradled in his arms bridal style again. I told where my apartment was and they jumped from roof to roof escorting me home, and even though I had a terrible fear of heights being in his arms just made me feel so much… safer. Protected even I had to think of a way to thank him, and that's just what I was thinking of as they took home in the dead of night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'M ALIVE! Ok so listen I am so sorry that I haven't been updating my story in such a long time. High school is being nothing but a pain in the neck, but I'm happy to report that working on my fanfics again **** all I ask is that you can give a little more time until the next chapter for this story is complete, I promise It'll be up soon. And I wanna give a shout out to all my reader, thanks for reviewing my stories and the chapter will be up soon until next time thanks ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.3

The turtles had finally brought Chris back to her apartment; she thanked all of them for helping her out the mess she got into with the purple dragons.

Before they left Donny saw that her table was covered with books and paper. The books looked like they study mythology, mainly Greek mythology.

"So I see you're a bit of a bookworm, huh?" Donny asked. Her cheeks became light red and she closed the door to try and hide it.

"Uhh… Of course not, why would you ask?" She said trying her best not to spazz out.

"Hey come on, it's ok, I'm a bit of a computer geek myself."

Her blush only went further as I tried to hide it, but Donnie saw it anyway and held back a laugh. Instead he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and smiled warmly at me.

"Hey listen, ya know being a geek isn't all that bad. Sometimes its actually a good thing to be a geek."

"Yeah I know, I remember a friend of mine saying that one day, geek's will rule the world. And I actually believe her." She said with a little laugh at the end.

Topside, the guy's were waiting for their brother so they could get the heck out of there. Being on the surface for to long is extremely dangerous for them. Not only that but their brother was inside the hallway of an apartment with people that could walk out of those doors at any given second.

The guy's were sitting on different corners of the building. Leo was waiting patiently on one end, Raph was ready to go down there and drag Donnie out by the shell, but Mikey was getting really nervous. What was taking him so long? Mikey became worried that Donnie and Chris might get a little too friendly. He was starting to get angry at the very thought, he liked this girl and he wanted to be her friend, but inside he felt like he wanted to be more than that. But something like that can never happen if she's already taken.

While Leo and Raph weren't looking he climbed down the side of the wall and entered through an open window. He walked down the hallway as quietly as possible, for fear he might wake someone up. He peeked around the corner to see his brother and Chris standing in front of her front door.

He could tell that they were talking, but he couldn't tell what they were talking about. And whatever it was, it was enough to make Chris turn and laugh; only she covered her mouth and held her stomach trying her best not to laugh out loud.

The moment he saw that, he felt the strong urge to just run towards him and tackle him to the ground. Anything to keep him away from Chris. Instead he calmed himself and walked towards the two calmly.

"Hey Donnie, are you done down here bro, we gotta get going before master splinter gets suspicious about where we are."

"Sorry, it's my fault, me Donnie were just talking and time sort of got away from us. You can go if you really need too, you don't need to stay because of me." Chris said with an apologetic look on her face

"It's ok you don't need to be sorry, with any luck we should be able to make it back home before our master even notices. Hopefully." Donnie said a little nervous

"By the way who is master splinter?"

"He's our sensei and our father. He teaches us the art of ninjitsu. The way of the ninja."

"Wow, from the sound of it he seems like he's a really great teacher, and he's being a good father."

"You got that right." Mikey said with a smile on his face.

"Well I won't keep you guys here any longer, you should get going before your other brothers come down here too."

"Alright we'll see you later" Don said as he left

Mikey was about to follow him until he heard Chris call his name.

"Mikey wait a minute!" she called as she grabbed him by the wrist.

This was exactly how it was when Mikey tried to get her attention, but this time it was her turn.

"Mikey I wanted to say something to you."

"What is it?"

Before he knew Chris planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. He was trying his absolute best not to turn a deep shade of red when she pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"Consider that my thank you for saving me from those Purple Dragons. I wasn't really sure how to thank you, but I'm sure this will do it." She said with warm smile on her face.

And with that she left walking down the hall, but before she went inside she turned to him and waved bye. Then she went through the door and was gone.

Mikey was just completely stunned by this. His heart was pounding and his was burning red hot. He managed to break out of his trance and followed his brother out the window, where he met the rest of them waiting for him. All with silent stares.

"What?"

"Alright, what down there?" Raph asked as he pulled his up onto the roof by the shell.

"What are you talking about Raph?"

"Donnie was the only one to come out of that window, and we had wait a few extra minutes until you decided to join him. So what made you stick around down there?" He asked

"Wait, what is that?" Leo asked as pointed to Mikey

"What is what?" Mikey asked starting to get irritated

"That, on you cheek." He stated as he moved closer and pointed to the spot on his face.

"It's nothing." Mikey said as he tried to push his brothers away.

"Oh yes it. It's..." Raph got a closer look at it until the sent of cherry hit him.

"ITS LIPSTICK ISN'T?!" Raph half shouted as he was on the verge of laughing to death.

"Mikey did Chris kiss you?" Donnie asked with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing happened, it was just her way of thanking me for saving her from the purple dragons alright! Get off my shell already!" Mikey half shouted like Raph, only he was on verge of having a meltdown.

"Calm down Mikey we're just teasing." Leo said trying to calm his younger brother.

"Whatever." Was all Mikey had to say, until they left for home.

While on the way Mikey kept playing that kiss over and over and over again in his mind. For some reasons he just couldn't stop thinking about it. It made him wonder if he actually had a chance to be with her. Just one question remained could she return the feeling?

Not only that, but what would his brothers think if he told them what he thought of her, and what would master splinter say about it? It was obvious that there was more than one question, but they were vital to this. For now he should probably give this some time before doing something he might regret later on.

Meanwhile back Chris's apartment, she sitting at the open window in her room, looking up at the full moon. For some reason she couldn't get Mikey out of her mind. She did like him, and she wanted to get to know him better. But there was one thing she had to make sure stayed a secret.

For so long she was cursed with something that turned her into something that wasn't apart of this world. This curse has haunted her ever since she was little, and it's been getting harder and harder for her to control it. She remembered when the purple dragons jumped her and tried to take her necklace. She would have gone insane and pound them to a bloody pulp if it weren't for something that was holding her back. She looked down at her necklace and back at the moon.

Suddenly she saw a faint blue light appear underneath the moon's light. She looked down and saw it was the gem. It glowed a faint blue light until it became brighter. She held it in her hands and saw something forming in the center of it. When she got closer to it she could see a gigantic lizard like creature, with long sharp black claws, piercing red eyes, a long tail with four spikes on the end. And it had wings on it's back that were even bigger than it's body. She became scared because she knew more about that creature than she should.

The creature's head turned to face her, and let out blood curdling scream. She fell to the floor on her knee's covering her ears. When it stopped the creature faded away along with the light. She took her hands off her ears and closed the window, then got ready to go to sleep.

"I make a promise right here and now, that I will not let you control me. No matter what I will find a way to get you under control. You will not control me!" She said as she down at her necklace.

"**No matter what you do, you will never be rid of me. I am a part of you."** A deep, dark voice whispered in her mind.

"You maybe a part of me, but I will never let you control me again."

"**Try as you may, but soon you will slip into the darkness that will always and forever exists in the back of your mind. You know you cannot fight it off for much longer."**

"I will never be like you, one way or another I will find a way to set myself free!"

"**If you truly wish to be free you will give in and forget all you ever knew."**

And with that the voice was gone. She took in a deep sigh and lay down on her bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 4

Chris tossed and turned in her bed as sweat dripped down her forehead. She was having a nightmare!

_(In her mind)_

_Chris was surrounded by complete and total darkness; everything around her was pitch black. She heard the sound of hissing and growling from behind. When she turned she saw the same creature she saw in her necklace_.

_It looked down at her and growled louder, it took a step closer to her, but she backed away. Before it could try again Chris ran as fast as her legs could carry her. It took flight and ran flew after her. Heat began to form in the back of its throat and soon it spit fire at her and blocked off her path. _

_She stopped right in front of it and made a fast U-turn, only to snatched up by the beast. She struggled to break free from its grip, but to no avail. It brought her up to eye level and got a good look at her terrified expression._

_After that it flew higher into the air as their surrounding changed. It changed into an image of New York; the only difference was the whole city was light up with fire. Buildings were set a flame and destroyed. Not only that, but the skies were littered with gigantic creatures that looked just like him. The two of them landed on the top of the empire state building. _

"_**You see my dear, this is what you are meant to do, why I am here. You were put on this earth to destroy it. It is all that my kind, your kind know how to do." **__The voice returned and said in her mind._

"_No, this can't be happening I won't let it" She said as she took hold of her necklace._

_It suddenly glowed bright and then the creatures around them, including the holding her felt a surge of pain go through their bodies as the were by the same blue light that came from her pendant. When the light faded they all regained their strength. The one that held Chris captive gave her an angry look, while she was stunned. She didn't even know what she just did. _

'_The pendent is his weakness, maybe that's why mom insisted my aunt that I take it when I was old enough' she thought._

"_**The gem may at times drain my power, but you do not even know how to use it. But don't start thinking that that little stunt you pulled will go unpunished. Perhaps its time we made ourselves known to this world." **__He said as he heard her thought._

"_NO! You can't!"_

"_**Watch me." **_

_And with that his wings came encircled around them as the world they saw went black once again._

(The real world)

At that moment her eyes shot right open, but instead of being sky blue, they were death red. She got out of bed and made a brake for the window. She opened it and jumped out. And instead of falling to the earth bellow she sprout wings on her back. Her whole body morphed into the beast she saw in her dream. And once her transformation was complete, it took off into the night sky.

'At the lair'

The guys were doing their usual stuff. Leo was training, Raph was killing time by punching his punching bag, Donnie was in his lab working on who knows what, and Mikey was filling through channels on the T.V. but to tell the truth he wasn't focused on the T.V. at all. His mind was on something else, someone else actually. It was Chris. Ever since she gave him that kiss, his mind has been on her and her alone. He had the desire to be beside her again, and never leave, but how would she react, what would she say? Would she say that they were just too different to be together, that it would never work? Either way he had to figure this out.

Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard an emergency broadcast on the news. And from he saw he thought he was dreaming, but he wasn't.

"HEY, guys! Get over here, you gotta see this!" Mikey shouted

The others came running in to see the problem, they were wondering what got him so excited, but when they saw what he saw, they couldn't believe their own eyes.

'This is Station 8, on channel 7, we're down town near the empire state building, where we have just spotted a gigantic creature that is scaling the building!' The camera turned up to the top of the building to see a gigantic lizard like creature with wings, letting out a loud screech that caused other people to cover their ears. One of the helicopters tried to get in closer to get a better shot, but instead the creature shot a stream of fire at the helicopter's tail wing! It lost control and crashes onto the street.

'I don't know what that thing is, but if I didn't know any better I'd say that thing was... a... a dragon!'

"What! First ninja's in New York, now Dragons! What's next?" Raph shouted

"Well what ever it is, we have to find a way to help." Leo said

"Are you crazy, we can't face down a dragon, we'll be burned to a crisp."

"We still have to try. Now let's go."

And with that they left for a fight Raph knew they couldn't win. But Leo was willing to try to protect his city.

When they reached the surface they jumped from rooftop to rooftop making their way closer and closer to the empire state building. When they reached their destination, they looked in aw, as they watched the creature take down copters left and right. Either by grabbing it and throwing it straight to the ground or setting it on fire. They used their ninja stealth to work their way to the top, where the beast was waiting.

When they reached the top, the Helicopters stopped coming, guess they ran out. They took their defensive stances as the beast turned around to face them. When it's head turned to face it's opponents, Don noticed that there was something on the creature's forehead. After taking a second to look at it he realized that it was a blue gem. And it kind of reminded him of the gem Chris wore on her necklace. He never really believed in fictional creatures, but was sure that Dragons didn't have gems in the center of their foreheads.

Then without warning the creature lunged at them. They separated and went in different directions. Leo took left, Raph went forward, Mikey took right, but Don stayed right where he was.

"Don, what are doing? MOVE!" Leo shouted

Before Don could move like his brother ordered, the creature stopped right in front of him, its face was a few mere inches away from his. Don looked deep into its blazing red eyes, as it looked back. He could hear growl slightly like it was just daring him to move. He diverted his gaze away from its eyes, and redirected them to the gem he saw. Now that it was this close he could get a better look at it. He noticed that it was same shape and size as Chris's necklace too, but then thought it might have been a mere coincidence, so he chose to ignore it.

The beast locked eyes with Don once again; at first it was tempted to breath it's fire and roast him alive, but something held it back. It was Chris! The beast might have forced her to transform and takeover her body, but she was still inside, she was just dormant. When the turtles came she quickly erupted to life while inside the beast's mind. When she saw Donnie standing right in front of her, she knew she had to find a way to save him, before something horrible happened. So with all her strength and will power she was able to influence it to hold back.

Back on the outside the guys watched the seen before them unfold, they watched as the beast stared straight into Donnie's eyes but it suddenly flinched and backed away eyes shut tight. It started to growl again, and then it clutched its head and screamed in pain.

"Whoa, Donnie what did you do?" Mikey asked

"I don't... think I did anything." He responded

The creature trashed about trying to subdue the pain, but nothing worked. It fell to the side and was leaning on the side of the building for support. Out of the corner of its eye, it looked to the side and saw Mikey! It's eyes widened and the pain only got worse. It couldn't take it any more and finally collapsed from exsaughetion.

The guys were wondering what happened for it to collapse like that, and could put it in that kind of pain. They came closer to it to see if it was really out for good, but to their horror its eyes started to flutter open. They then noticed something that blew their minds away. The creature's eyes turned from blazing red to sky blue human eyes. It started to stand up and looked around; first at the damage it had done then at the turtles. It made a wining noise that sounded like it was either scared or sorry, probably both. It spread it's wings and got ready to fly, but took one last look at them, the one it kept its stare on the most was Mikey.

And with that it flew off into the night, leaving the four of them in confusion.

"Ok, now that was the most freakiest thing I have ever seen. First it's go 'in on a rampage pulling helicopter outta the air left and right. Then when we come, it gets ready to attack, but gets in a face off with Donnie. It gets a bad headache that makes it pass out, and then there was that freaky color change with the eyes. Acts like it's sorry and leaves us in the dark. What the shell is going on?" Raph shouted

"I don't really know, but we have to keep up and stay on guard, you never know when that something like that could attack again." Leo said

"Hey guy's call me crazy, but... the color in that things eyes when they changed... it seems so familiar to me. Like I've seen them before." Donnie interrupted

"Yep your crazy." Raph replied

"No I'm serious, it's like they remind me of someone, but I can't figure out who."

"Ya know, now that you mention it, they do look kinda familiar." Mikey said

"What are you talking about Mikey?" Leo asked

"Well, it's kind of like what Don said, they do remind me of someone, but who is the question."

They thought for a second, when only one person came to mind, the girl met and saved from the purple dragons, the young lady they escorted home. Don and Mikey said the name at the time.

"CHRIS!" They shouted

"You the girl we saved from the Purple dragons and Hun not too long ago?" Leo asked

"Yes! Oh man, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go see to make she's ok." Mikey said, as he was about to jump off the roof and make his way to Chris's apartment.

"Wait a minute Mikey, you're not going out there by your self. Were coming with you." Leo said as he grabbed Mikey by the shoulder.

Mikey gave his brother a grateful smile, and with that they left the empire state building and made their way to see Chris. Although he wouldn't show it or say anything about, he didn't just want to make sure that Chris was all right but he also wanted to see her. He's thinking about nothing else but her. He wasn't sure but he thought he falling for this girl, and maybe, just maybe, he could find a way to win her heart, and finally see if she was the girl of his dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.5

Chris woke up in her apartment; she looked out the window to see that searchlights were still prowling around to find the mysterious creature. She was lucky that the guys were there to stop her from making any more damage, or she might burned the entire building. She did wonder why she changed she was able to gain control when she saw Mikey. It was so strange, the moment she laid eyes on him she could feel her heart beat rise and the urge to fight back became stronger, it was then she realized that after her struggle to gain control it was because of him that she conquered her other half.

She stood up and looked at her self in the mirror, she looked perfectly find, except for the light gray bruise on the side of her forehead. She touched and cringed; even though it was small it was extraordinarily painful when she touched it. She hoped that it would heal with time, but was curious as to how she got it in the first place. Then she remembered that when she was fighting in her mental battle against the creature, its self-conflict made it hits head and that fall, that when she gained control. The fall must left a bruise on her head that she didn't see.

Before she could think any further, she heard a knocking on her window; she turned to see that it was Mikey and the others. She really didn't expect them to come here, it was a good thing she looked ok, or they would try to find out why, and the never-ending flow of questions would come her way.

She patted her hair down and came to the window, unlocked the latch and opened the window as they came in.

"Hey guys, good to see you." Chris said as they came in.

"Good to see you too, Chris." Leo said, as he was the last one in.

"So I was right. You are a bit of a book worm, aren't you?" Don said as he looked at all the books and notes piled on top of each other, sitting on the table.

She was about to scream in surprise, but stopped herself by covering her mouth just in time.

"Ok you got me, I am ok. Satisfied?" She asked as she put up her hands in defeat.

"Yes, but my question is why are they all in Greek mythology?" He asked with a puzzled look.

"Ok we can talk about that later. Listen Chris, we came here to make sure you were ok." Mikey said as he faced her.

"Well why wouldn't I be?"

"Um... Did you not see that giant lizard thing that attacked the Empire State building?" Mikey asked with a bit of panic in his voice.

"Oh, that, yes why?"

"Because it flew off in this direction, and Mikey and the rest of us just wanted to make sure that you didn't get hurt in case you saw it." Leo cut in

"Thank you for your concern, but you don't have to worry about me. Your job is to protect the city, not safeguard one girl. Trust me I'm pretty sure that if that ever thing comes back I can handle my self if I come face to face with it."

"What makes you so confident that you can face down a giant fire breath' in dragon."

"First of all, that was no dragon, I saw that thing from here, and with a pair of binoculars I managed to get a good look at it. And I can assure you that it was no dragon."

"Alright miss 'Lizard Expert' what do you think it was?" Raph asked with an irritated look on his face.

"Look at this first."

She then grabbed one of the books on her table, and opened it up to a certain page that was marked. In it was a picture of large creature that was the perfect match for the one they were fighting. It stood proud and tall on a cliff side towering over thousands just like it, only some had more than one head. And to make it look stranger the one on the cliff had a dark blue gem on its forehead that made it look like royalty. Dark red sunbeams came from behind it, as the sky was a deep, dark, and menacing black. The giant creatures below him looked like they were praising him, like a king.

"Whoa..." was all Raph had to say when he saw that picture.

"Incredible!" Donnie said as he looked at the picture

"Amazing!" Leo said

"Dude, too cool!" Mikey said

"He's known as Maydock, the hydra king. The most merciless, bloodthirsty, coldblooded killer to ever exist in all of Greek history. He's been known to rule his kind with great ferocity and no matter who you are he will show you no mercy. He and his kind are trapped down in the underworld. It is said that the spirit of the hydra king will escape and find a host for his spirit to gain strength. When he is at full power the person he possess will be taken over completely and eventually he will bring forth his army and rule this world without pity and make it so that his kind will rule over us." Chris explained.

"Wow, when you study, you sure do study." Mikey said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Well that doesn't mean that don't like to have fun. One of my favorite things to do is go skate boarding, video gaming, and on the occasion a couple of comic books, but I also enjoy a quiet night with reading one of my novels. I even sometimes write my own stories."

Mikey couldn't believe what he was hearing, a girl that actually likes to skate board, read comics, and play video games, and there really isn't anything wrong with a girl that likes to read. But he did wonder how she knew so much about this creature known as 'Maydock'.

"Alright, alright, you two break it up. Listen I got one question for you, how the heck do you know all this stuff?" Raph asked a little irritated

"If you must know, I go above and beyond when it comes to studying about something new. I even went the library of congress in Washington D.C. just to perform my own needs for research, and believe you and me, that every book, every paragraph, every sentence, right down to the punctuation marks, say the same thing that this book is talking about. And if you don't believe me, make your own trip across the content and make your way to that library." She said the last part with a smug look on her face.

That was when Raph snapped, his anger was going over board, he was just about lunge at her, when Mikey pushed him back and Leo and Don had to hold him back.

"One more question." Asked Mikey "What exactly is a hydra?"

"A hydra in Greek mythology, it was known as the Lernaean Hydra, it was an ancient serpent-like chthonic water beast, with reptilian traits, as its name evinces, that possessed many heads. The poets that I've read about mention more heads that the vase-painters could paint, and for each head cut off it grew two more. And poisonous breath so virulent that even its tracks were deadly. Heracles as the second of his Twelve Labours killed the first Hydra of Lerna, but before it died it had an offspring and as it grew it learned how to use its powers to create and duplicate its self more than once. By doing this he was able to create his army." Chris explained

The guys listened to every detail and listened in awe.

"It created its army in its lair, the lake of Lerna in the Aroglid, and they say that that this sacred site was older even that the Mycenaean city of Argos since Lerna was the site of the myth of the Danaids. Beneath the waters was an entrance to the Underworld, and as the army was being made, he was its guardian."

**(A/N: By the way if you don't know what I'm talking about just look it up on Google, and remember, my one of my OC's the Hydra king Maydock, is not in Greek mythology and is a make believe character, but some of the thing I've wrote are true in Greek Mythology.)**

"However there was a terrible landslide that forced him and his army to retreat into the underworld and the rockslide sealed the gate and he was injured in the process of escaping. His injuries to drastic to heal; ended his life. He was gone, but he never truly left this world. His spirit managed to leave the underworld, and as he traveled he gathered energy from the people he's possessed. Some couldn't his power and their own lives came to a stop, but that never stopped him. As his power grew his appearance changed. He became more powerful than his kind and eventually became the most powerful Hydra in history. How do people know of this great beast? They say that he takes over his host's body and go on a rampage to test his strength."

"And I'm afraid that tonight could have been his strongest attack yet. From what I have seen he has grown stronger and soon the time for him to release his army will be upon us, but I can't say for certain when." She said with a scared expression.

The guys were amazed at this information, they no idea that they were dealing with a 10,000 year old Greek monster that plans to rule this world with an iron fist. But either way they to find a way to stop this threat from crushing their city and conquering the world.

"Thank you for the information Chris, I promise we will find this thing and stop it. We'll make so that this thing will never see the light of day again." Leo said as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder

"Guys you need to know that you're dealing with an extremely dangerous and powerful opponent, please, promise me you'll be careful. Even though I've only known you for a short time I still care, I just don't want to see any of you getting hurt." Chris said with a sad face

"You don't need to worry, we promise we'll be careful and if you ever need help you know where to find us."

"Thank you." She said with a kind smile

They guys went for the window, but Mikey was the last to leave.

"Hey, listen Chris, I want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be there for you." Mikey said

"Thank you Mikey, and I was wondering if you wanted to hangout sometime?" '_Why did I just say that?!" _She mentally shouted

"Sure, I'd love to hang out with you." '_Yeessss!' _Mikey shouted in his mind

"How about you and me go skate boarding near an old construction site that I know of?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

And with that Mikey left through the window and followed his brother's home. Chris was happy as a young girl could be, she couldn't believe she asked him that, but now she has a chance to be with him. She wasn't sure why, but around him she felt so comfortable and safe, maybe when with him she won't turn into 'The Beast' as she called herself.

Finally with the sun gone and the moon out, she put on her Pajamas and went to bed, dreaming of what it was going to be like spending the day with Mikey.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm really sorry for the slow update, but trust me when I say that the wait will completely worthed when you read this chapter. I garuntee you will love it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch. 6

Chris had woken up to the sun shining in her face, when she had realized that it was morning she remembered what she asked Mikey. Today was her day, the day she gets to make another friend, but in the back of her mind and in her heart it felt like she wanted it to be so much more with him.

She didn't have work today considering it was Saturday, so she had a bowl of cold cereal and got herself ready.

She tore her closet and some clothes that made her look appealing to the eye, but it was also a casual look. She picked out long sleeve great sweater that light weight, but kept her warm. She put a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair white and blue tennis shoes. She put her hair up in a ponytail on put on pair of her favorite earrings. They looked bullets, and they were, with her birthstone in the center. A sapphire was in the middle and it matched her necklace perfectly, on it was engraved Winchester 45 colt, which was the brand of the bullet.

After she got dressed she grabbed her skateboard gear and headed out to wait for Mikey.

Meanwhile in the lair of our four reptilian friends, Mikey was up much earlier than the others, which gave him the opportunity go on his skateboarding date with Chris. He got his own gear ready, and was about to walk out the door.

"And just do you think you are going?" asked a voice from behind

Mikey froze in place; he was almost to turn around, so instead he turned his head to see who had caught him. To his surprise it was master Splinter!

"Uh.. well I was just... I was.."

His mind drew a blank; he had no idea now that he had been caught by his sensei so he didn't know what to say. He thought he was probably going to force Mikey to cancel his date with Chris. But to his complete surprise and shock Splinter did the exact opposite!

"If you are going to see your friend, you must promise that you be careful." He said with a smile on his face

"How did you?"

Master Splinter only had sly grin on his face and walked back his dojo. Mikey could only stare in amazement, he really was that good. And proved that you couldn't keep anything a secret from him.

Mikey smiled and dashed through the door. When he made it top side he jumped from rooftop to rooftop making his way to Chris's apartment. When he got there he saw he didn't have to go through the window to see her this time. Instead she was sitting on the edge of the roof looking out at the city as the sun was begging to rise.

Before he down to see her, he took how she looked. Her hair tied up in a ponytail made her look innocent in a way. And the clothes she wore complemented her slim figure and they did make her look pretty cute.

Somehow managing to break out of his gaze on her he made his way over to her.

Chris was staring at the scene before her. New york just looked so beautiful and peaceful during the sunrise. Her thoughts then trailed to Mikey, she did wonder what their time together would be like. She was more than certain that they would have a wonderful time; only thing was her heart kept saying that she wanted it to be so much more between the two of them. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

She turned to the boy she waiting for, Mikey.

"Hey! I was waiting for you." She said as she gave him a quick a hug.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to be up this early, aren't you tired? Like at all?" he asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"How can I be tired when we get go skateboarding today?"

"Good point. So where's this skating spot you were talking about?"

"It's an old abandon construction site, no one lives in the neighborhood and no one ever come around. This way we can have fun, and no one will see you."

"Awesome, so what are we waiting for lest go!" Mikey said as he jumped to the next roof that was shorter than the one they were on.

Chris had a smile on her face as she waited for him to come back. As if on Q, he head pooped on the side of the building where he jumped.

"Uh... Why don't you lead the way, because I have no clue where we're going." He said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

With a smile Chris jumped in the same direction he jumped first and Mikey followed. They were making their way east of the city where there was a really old part of town that no one would dare step foot in. As they jumped from building to building, Mikey noticed that he caught himself staring at Chris from time to time. He couldn't help it, the way her ponytail blew in the wind as they ran, the way the light of the sunrise made her skin glow. Every signal detail was intoxicating, she was different from the other girls he's seen, but there was this one feeling he had, he thought it was in his heart. That said Chris was the girl he was looking for, that she was his for taking. Wait, WHAT?!

He tripped while running on one of the rooftops, and he would have been flat face on the ground if hadn't caught him self by flipping and landing on his feet.

Chris looked back and saw him trip, she was immediately at his side.

"Mikey are you ok?" She asked with a little panic in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine just lost my balance, I guess."

"Well please be careful. I wouldn't be able to forgive my self if you got hurt."

Mikey felt his heart warm up when she said that. He was close to rapping his arm around her and never let go, but he held his self back, and instead he just smiled at her.

They continued their trip to the construction site, and made it in record time. The sun had just raised up into the sky; it was a beautiful day. The temperature was just right, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Perfect weather for skateboarding.

"Ok this is it." Chris said as she came to a stop

Mikey saw the site and he couldn't believe what he saw. It was huge! Giant pipe that were big enough for two people to stand on the others shoulder and still have room. The unfinished building had steal beams and was reaching up to the sky; it was only at least a foot shorter than the Empire State building. Some of the beams were placed side ways and made it look like the letter Z from top to bottom. The cranes were rusted shut and were holding up rusted old gutters that were going to be placed at the top. This place was perfect!

"Well are you going to stare or are you going come with me?" Chris asked as she turned to Mikey.

"Man, I am not going to miss the chance to do some serious grinding down there. Let do it!" He shouted

And with that they both rushed down and made their way inside. Mikey already started by grinding the pipes that were supposed to be rails on the side of the building. Chris started off by doing loop-ti-loops in the giant cement pipes, and it was lucky for her that she didn't get dizzy that easy. They both switched positions and tried a little bit if every thing. They started pulling off every move in book that skateboarding has ever known. From the old fashion ones, to the new ones that people have just evented. They laughed, they screamed with joy, and as they were about to pass by each other they gave each other a high five, or in Mikey's case high three. It was perfect until Chris made a bet that she could reach to top before Mikey could. He accepted the challenge without hesitation. They got into position in front of the building, and the count down started.

In 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... BAM! The pistol shoots and they're off. (By the way this part was just a metaphor.)

As Mikey goes for the first route he see's; he makes a B-line for one of the beams supporting the building and began his climb. Chris went for a route that looked a bit easier. It wasn't as steep and went up further than the one Mikey choose. They're in first part of the race to the top. Mikey gains the lead has he advances by picking up speed. Chris see's the advance as she maneuvers her way through winding turns in the route she has taken. She caught up with Mikey and the two are now complete equals in speed and agility. However it's seems that Chris is gaining the upper hand as she is a bit more flexible that Mikey is. Now she starting to gain even more speed by making her way into the center of the building and jumping from beam to beam. Mikey then try's to copy her movement and the two are in sync again!

Their nearing the top, who's it gonna be? It's Mikey, it's Chris, it's Mikey, it's Chris, it Mikey, it's Chris! IT'S A TIE!

"Ha, I win, you snooze, and you lose!" Chris as she jumped up and down with excitement

"You did not, it was obviously me!" Mikey protested

"It was not."

"It was too."

"It was not!"

"It was too!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

The two of them got in each other's faces, with looks of intimidation. You could easily see the fire burning in their eyes; they looked like they were ready to blow. But instead they did the exact opposite.

They both tried as hard as possible to hold back their laughing, but just couldn't keep it in. They both burst in fits of laughter, they laughed so hard they held on to their stomachs, feeling like they were going to die from laughter. They began to calm down, and just when they stopped Chris's foot accidently slid of the beam and she began to fall! But instead of falling to her death, she managed to grab on to the side of the beam and held on for dear life.

"CHRIS!" Mikey shouted

He ran to her aid and grabbed one of her hands. He tried to pull her up, but she was holding on to the beam way to tight. He remembered she said she had a fear of heights, which was probably why she wouldn't open her eyes or let go.

"Chris, you gotta let go of the beam." Mikey said

"Are you crazy, I'd rather hang here all day than let go!" Chris shouted with eyes still shut tight.

"Listen it'll be okay, just let it go."

"Why, so I can fall to my death?"

"No so I can pull you up, I promise your gonna be ok, but you have to trust me!"

She some how found the courage to open her eyes ever so slightly, and look up at Mikey. He had on a serious face, which proved to her that he was telling nothing but the truth.

"I do trust you." She said as put on a small smile

He smiled back.

Chris gathered every last piece of courage she could find in her self and finally let go! As promised Mikey kept his grip on her and pulled her up with all his strength. The moment she was back on top with Mikey she rapped her arms around his neck and dug her face into his chest. She was scared half to death, and just couldn't take it. She came to Mikey for protection, and when she was with him she felt so safe, like nothing could hurt her.

Mikey on the other hand didn't know what to think! Chris just suddenly clung to him, and with out warning. He knew she was scared, but he didn't think it would be this bad. In an attempt to comfort her he rapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers.

"Look, why you and me go ahead and get down from here, it's a little too dangerous. Don't you think?" Mikey said

Chris, still to afraid to speak, nodded her head yes. He smiled and picked her up bridal style and made his way down without a problem.

When they were on the ground, Chris let go of him and kept her head down in shame. Mikey had a pity look on his face; he had to find a way to make her feel better. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw bush that was completely healthy and to make it even better it was a white rose bush. While she wasn't looking he made his way over to the bush and found one rose that was in complete bloom. He carefully cut the flower and took a few of the thorns. He kept it behind his back as he walked back to Chris.

"Hey listen, do you remember the night when you kissed me to thank me for helping to save your life?" Mikey asked

"Yes, why?"

"Well I was just thinking that maybe I could give you something in return."

"Aww, Mikey you didn't have to do that."

"But I wanted too."

She looked at him with curiosity on her face, and just when she was about to ask what he was talking about, she saw a white rose in front of her face. She didn't know what to think. The was the sweetest thing any boy had ever done for her, she took the rose from Mikey's grasp and took in the it's sweet aroma. She looked back Mikey and smiled brightly at him, soon enough she caught him a loving hug. Mikey hugged her back with out any hesitation.

"Thank you Mikey, you the most sweetest thing on this planet I've ever known." She said in his ear. He didn't see it yet, but she had a signal tear run down her face.

They pulled away and looked each other in the eye. Mikey then remembered that he should be getting home before it was too late.

"Hey, I think I should get going, before the guys think something's up." Mikey said with a little disappointment in his voice

"Ok, then I'll talk to you latter."

"OK, and one more thing before I leave."

Before she ask what, she froze when Mikey kissed her on the cheek! Her cheeks began to burn up and turn bright red. And with that Mikey left waving goodbye to her and she waved back. She shook her head trying to process this whole thing; she started to freak out, and ran out of the construction site as fast as she could. She ran through the old abandoned parts of town until she the outskirts of it. There she found right where the city limit of this part of town ended, was a church that was used often. She could hear the chorus singing inside. She walked up to the front door and went inside, she saw the people that were singing. They were all women, about 7 or 6 of them and the lady that was singing that looked like she was leading was a black women. She listened to them sing, it was very peaceful and it calmed her down, but it couldn't stop her thoughts from trailing to Mikey.

"Alright lady's and gentle men, we would like to take advantage of this opportunity, and ask you to come up and sing." The black women announced. "We want you to sing how your feeling on the inside. Sing what you think, and more importantly sing with the heart."

That when Chris got an idea, maybe doing something like that would help her just a bit. She wasn't how it would help, but she was gonna try it anyway.

"I'll go first." Chris said as she walked up to the front

"Thank you miss, tell me what is your name?" she asked when Chris was on stage

"Chris"

"Well Chris, what is it that you feeling inside, what do you want to get off your chest?"

"Well, it's about this friend of mine, and I think he likes me. A lot." That earned her awws from the chorus women.

"And do you know?"

"Because he gave me this." She then held out the white rose he had given her.

That earned her a few gasps from the women and the people in the church.

"And now I don't know what to do. I wish he didn't feel that, at least towards me. I already have a few issues that I have to deal with, but this can't happen to me not now."

That when the piano player began to play and she sang to it. (By the way just a little heads up. Chris will sing a few parts of the song, while the chorus women sing in the background.)

**(Chris) If there's a prize for rotten judgment**

**I guess I've already won that.**

**No man is worth the aggravation**

**That's ancient history, been there done that.**

Chris then turned away and threw the rose into the air, but one of the chorus girls caught it.

**(Chorus girls) Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'**

**He's the Earth and heaven to you**

**Try it keep it hidden**

**Honey, we can see right through you**

**Girl, ya can't conceal it**

**We know how ya feel and**

**Who you're thinking of**

**(Chris) No chance, no way**

**I won't say it, no, no**

**(Chorus girls) you swoon, you sigh**

**Why deny it, uh-oh**

**(Chris) It's too cliché**

**I won't say I'm in love**

**I thought my heart just knew its lesson**

**It feels so good when you start out**

**My head is screaming get a grip, girl**

**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**

**Oh**

**(Chorus) you keep on denying**

**Who you are and how you're feeling**

**Baby, we're not buying**

**Hon, we saw ya het the ceiling**

**Face it like a grown-up**

**When ya gonna own up**

**That ya got, got, got it bad**

**(Chris) No chance, no way**

**I won't say, no, no**

**(Chorus) Give up, give in**

**Check the grin you're in love**

**(Chris) This scene won't play,**

**I won't say I'm in love**

**(Chorus) You're doin flips read our lips**

**You're in love**

**(Chris) You're way off base**

**I won't say it**

**Get off my case**

**I won't say it**

**(Chorus) Girl, don't be proud**

**It's O.K. you're in love**

The girls passed the rose down to the leading women and she put it in Chris's hand.

**(Chris) Oh**

**At least out loud,**

**I won't say I'm in love.**

As the song ended the people raised up from their seats and cheered for her. She then understood a bit better now. She was in love with Mikey, he was the sweetest thing on earth, and she could see that he cared about her a lot. The rose and the kiss he gave her was more than enough to prove that he felt the same way. She doesn't need to be afraid, she knows how she feels, and she doesn't care about her other half. She was in love and that's all that mattered to her, but the one thing she had to do was tell him!

"Thank you all so much, I finally understand a bit better now." Chris said as she ran for the front door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" the black women called out

"I gotta find him, I need to tell him, I LOVE HIM!"

The entire church was then filled with the sound of clapping and cheering as the women in the chorus jumped up and down with excitement. They stood up once more and watched as she left.

Chris had to find a way to tell him, she needed him to know, but she found out that he didn't like that way. At least she'll have gotten one burden off her chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Hey ya'll, i'm alive, i am so so sorry that haven't updated in so long, but you know school is such a pain, not to mention the quizzes and the tests that been thrown my way. Anyway here's chapter 7, and a bit of warning, this one has bit of a bloody scene but its not too bad. Anyways enjoy!)**

* * *

Chapter 7.

Chris ran as fast as she could down the street, desperate to find Mikey and tell him how she felt. But wasn't paying attention to her surrounding, because she had entered a very bad part of town. Why? Because this turf belonged to the Purple Dragons! As she was running, she ran past two allies, unknown to her had a few streets thugs with purple dragon tattoos. They began to come after her!

Chris began to slow down to catch her breath, but as soon as she stopped for one minute, she looked down the street she came from, she saw a few figures in the distance. She gasped and began to walk again, only to run into something hard. She didn't dare look, but for whatever kind of reason that possessed her, she looked up into the eyes of a street thug, he was tall and had black shaggy looking hair, had on a black leather vest with metal chain necklace, black leather pants, and dark brown combat boots and a purple dragon tattoo that rapped around his left arm and over all he looked very muscular.

He looked down at her and had an evil smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little mouse that lost its way." He said has he grabbed her hand.

"Please, I'm just trying to get home, I'm not looking for trouble." She said with a hint of fear in her voice. He only gave soft dark laugh. Soon the other thugs that were following her caught up and looked at the scene before them.

"Aw great, Daric beat us to her." One of the thugs said

"Sorry boys, but if you want this girl, your gonna have'ta wait your turn." Daric said as he pushed her up against a brick wall.

To say that Chris was terrified was an understatement. She felt more fear than she ever had, but that feeling was replaced when she felt a burning sensation from her necklace. In her mind she could hear the beast growl with rage and anger, and the one she feared the most, was bloodlust.

"please listen, you don't want to mess with me, if you don't leave now, your all gonna be terrible danger!" She said as a trickle of sweat ran down the side of her head, but the thugs only laughed.

"And just what do you think a pretty little thing like you, can do to a couple of big strong guys like us?" Unfortunately for them, they failed to see that Chris nails were changing into long black claws, and the skin on her arm was being replaced with scales.

"Well, were waiting." And as if on Q, her arm lashed out and cut him right on the cheek, leaving four long claw marks that were dripping with blood. He screamed in agony and backed away from her holding his injured cheek. Chris on the other hand, began to back away into the dark, black, ally that was right beside them.

"You little!" One of the thugs ran into the ally hoping to beat this girl senseless, but that was heard was his scream of terror. The others looked at each other with confusion and tried to deeper into the ally, but the only thing they saw were two giant piercing blood red eyes. They backed away in horror as they heard the creature growl, soon something shot out of the ally, it flew right over their heads. When they turned to see what it was, their eyes widened when they saw it was their member, with four long claw marks on his back that were staining his shirt with blood. They soon heard the creature growl again, they turned and saw that it was coming out of the ally.

They were greeted with a giant dragon looked lizard with red eyes, gigantic wings, long black claws, and in the middle of its forehead was a dark blue gem. It glared daggers into them, and if looks could kill, they'd already be dead. But the one thing that they were truly afraid of, was the dark red stain on its claws and on its front teeth.

It finally had enough of looking at their ugly mugs and roared in their faces. That when they ran away like they were chickens with their heads cut off. When they were gone it licked off the red stain of its teeth and on its claws. When it was finally calm its eyes changed from blood red to sky blue human eyes. Chris was back in control, but didn't feel like changing back to her human form just yet. She looked around and there was no sign of life on this street. So while the coast was clear she spread her wings and took off into the air.

She rose higher and higher until she was in the clouds. She looked down and saw the whole city from above, the lights were becoming visible as the sun began to set. She did enjoy the feeling of freedom when she flew, the wind in her face the sounds of the city you could hear from above, and the views were completely worth all she just went through. She did wish that she could be free from the sprit that this form belonged to, but what else could she do? She had nowhere else to go, so if that's what has to happen, then it will. The sun had set and the stars were out, every star could be seen tonight, and the lights were very beautiful from above. She then saw something moving along the rooftops, thanks to this form she could see at least 100 miles away with out even trying. She saw four figures jumping from roof to roof, a smile appeared on her face she realized who it was. The turtles! She then began to descend closer to the ground, but decided to follow them from the sky, at least from a distance she could see them just fine.

(with the turtles)

As the guys were going about their nightly patrol, they were a little upset that there wasn't any action tonight. The guys weren't to far from where Mikey and Chris had their little skateboarding competition. Mikey still remembered the tender moment they shared, he really liked her, and he wanted her to know it, with any hope that little move he made will give her a hint.

They stopped on one of the buildings to take a quick look around, Leo was looking out at the city, Don was watching the cars go by and looked at lights that illuminated the city. Raph was sitting on the ledge of the building jut staring off into space. Mikey on the other hand was looking in the direction that lead to the construction site where he and Chris saw each other not too long ago.

His mind kept drifting back to that one moment he had with her. Some how he just had to tell her how he felt, but what would she say? He was brought out his thoughts when a giant shadow drifted over them. He looked up to see some kind of wing in the sky, it was too big to be any ordinary animal, and too animalistic to be a plain. For some reason when he saw it, it flew in another direction extremely fast.

"Hey guys, you ready to go hunt'en?" he asked his brothers.

"What are you talking about Mikey?" Don asked giving him the same strange look the others did.

He pointed up into the sky and when they looked up they saw the same thing he did. So without hesitation they followed their younger brother to see what they were chasing and see if they could catch it.

(Back with Chris)

As she went through the night watching her friends and the boy she liked from above, she had to stop in mid air because they stopped. Her wings were flapping up and down slowly and hard in order to keep her in the air. She used her enhanced sight and saw that Mikey was looking right at her through the clouds. For fear that she would be seen, she began to fly in the opposite direction heading towards an old abandoned warehouse.

She landed and pulled the doors apart to open them as far as they could. She went inside and went into a corner where there was no light, she sat there and curled up into a ball trying her best to hide herself, if the guys ever found out it was her, she would never have the courage to face them again, esp. Mikey.

When the guys got there they scanned their surroundings, they then saw the old warehouse and saw that had been prided open. They went to take a closer look, when they looked at the door, they saw it was bent and four holes in it from where it was being opened by force. They looked in and saw nothing, but they weren't gonna give up their search just yet.

As they stepped in it was obvious that it was covered with cobwebs, and the old creates were covered in dust. Tools were scattered all over the floor and old pieces of equipment layed on the ground covered in dust and rust. **(A/N: Didn't mean to make that rhyme.)**

Chris was trying her best to keep perfectly still, her tail was kept close to her body and her wings were tucked down onto her back. If she could keep as quiet as possible, maybe they would leave. But for some reason fait decided to be cruel. She accidentally hit one of the creates and the box sitting on top of it fell and hit the ground with a loud crash. She cringed at the loud sound and it felt she was paralyzed from top to bottom.

The guys heard the crash and went farther into the back. Mikey was the first to go in and took a quick look around, when he turned to the left he saw where the create fell. Suddenly in the shadows he saw something move, and it sounded like it was being dragged across the floor. When he went to get a closer look he was met with a pair of huge sky blue eyes. He backed up a little bit, but went towards the creature slowly.

Chris was, however, freaking out! She didn't him to see her, not like this, but when she gave it some thought, he didn't know what or who she was. Maybe it was ok to let him see her, but only if she didn't change back into her human form. So taking the chance she slowly moved her head forward.

Mikey was amazed that the creature let him see it, it brought its head out of the shadows slowly. With his curiosity at its peek, he stretched his arm out and towards it slowly. At first it backed away, but then it looked Mikey in the eye and came to him. That was when Mikey rested his hand on the creature's snout. Its breathing was slow and even, and its skin was very warm, Mikey then knew that the creature would do him no harm, so he started move his hand up and down. So technically he was petting it.

Chris did start to think that this was strange, seeing boy that she liked look at her in this form and actually petting her! You gotta admit that its weird, but not completely. In some strange way. The moment would have lasted, but one Mikey's brothers, called out to him when they saw the creature,

"Mikey get away from that thing!" Leo shouted. They were all prepared to attack, but Mikey stood in the way.

"Guys stop, he's ok! He's just afraid! Now would ya calm down?!"

Chris felt a little conflicted when Mikey kept referring her as a he, but I guess she doesn't have to be completely mad at him, after all he doesn't know that this he is actually a she.

"Look, at least let me prove to you that he's ok." The guys looked at him as if he was insane. To show his brothers that they were wrong, he turned his attention back to the creature, and out stretched his arm once more.

The looked him in the eye first then puts its nose against his hand. At first the guys were cautious because they didn't fully trust this monster, but Mikey trusted it and was kind to him, maybe they could trust it after all. It then pulled its head back and was heading for the door, it looked back them and made a gesture for them to follow it. They didn't know what was going to happen, but they might as well just get it over with.

Chris had one idea, and she just knew that the guys would love it, even though they didn't know what it was. When they were out of the warehouse, she turned her head to them and got down on all fours, her head laying flat on the ground.

The guys weren't sure, but one look from each other and they knew they had the same idea. They thought it was offering them a ride.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but going or it!" he said as hopped on the creatures back.

"Mikey are you sure that this is a good idea? You don't even know what this thing is planning to do." Leo said with a stern look on his face. But that earned him a low growl from the creature.

"Well if that thing trusts Mikey, I don't see how this can possibly go wrong." Raph said as he joined his brother on the creatures back.

"Actually when you think about it, it does sound really cool, so why not?" Donnie said; as he was next to join.

"I must out of my mind." Leo said to himself as he finally gave in and joined his brothers.

With all of them safely secured on her back, Chris got back up and flapped her wings up and down. She started to run and her wing went faster, she looked at her friends and saw that Mikey eyes were wide with amazement and joy as they were starting to take off. The others were just hanging on for dear life. She then jumped and her wings were carrying them in the air. She went up as high as she could go. Her wings settled and she glided across the sky.

The guys finally started to relax as the ride became a little smoother, but what they saw was completely breath taking.

An aerial view of New York City. The city below was lit up as if it were the fourth of July, bright lights could be seen, and the sounds of city were muffled with car horns and sirens.

From Chris's point of view this was a feeling of freedom. The wind you face, the sound of the city in your ears, just perfect. And to be able to experience this high in the air, the open sky. It was just perfect.

As for the guys, they knew this city up and down, but they never thought they would see it like this.

As they began their descent to the ground, she landed on top of one of the skyscrapers. The guys got off her back and stretched out their limbs. Mikey turned and looked the creature in the eye, he wasn't sure but he thought that it was smiling at him.

The moment would have continued, but out of nowhere Chris screeched in pain. The guys backed up, but Donnie got close to her and looked at her left ankle. She was pierced with arrow, and from the looks of it, it was in deep. Chris was panting heavily as a small stream of blood trickled down her ankle and onto the floor.

The guys turned to see the one thing they feared most. They were being attacked by the foot clan.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone, I am so so so sorry, that i was gone for so long, I had a bad case of 'writer's block' and school was being a pain, and I'm also sorry for this chapter being so long, but don't worry, this chapter leads up to something BIG! Anyway please forgive me and enjoy chapter 9. :)**

* * *

Ch. 9 A true Dark Side.

This was bad, it was beyond bad. No one thought that the foot-clan would be out and about tonight, and now they just might be interested in capturing the creature they see before them now. And that's just what they did.

The foot began to surround them, and tried to separate them; start picking them off one by one. The first five managed to get to Leo, then the next five got to Raph, then Donnie, then Mikey, then the last hand full of ninja had their weapons at the ready, prepared to take down this beast and take it to their master. Surely he could find a use for this giant reptile.

Chris on the other hand wasn't sure of what to do, but soon a dark and providing feeling crept into her, it was a feeling of darkness that began to consume her, she tried to fight it off, but nothing worked. Her mind slipped further and further into the black abyss that found its way into her mind. Soon she found that there was no escape, the spirit of Maydock bested her, and lost a mental battle that she knew she could never win.

Her eyes closed for one second and then shot open, instead of being bright blue, they turned back to blood red. Soon it began to rain, and hard. Thunder and lighting clashed together, but the weather pattern became very strange. The dark storm clouds circled around the building; where they fought. Then the lighting appeared to be getting stronger and becoming brighter, and thunder was getting louder and louder with every bash that was heard in the sky. Chris raised her head, but she wasn't in control of this form. No the true owner of this form, was Maydock. He let out an ear-piercing screech that echoed even louder than the mighty thunder.

He stomped his clawed hand on the concrete roof leaving a print there, imbedded with cracks from the impact. He let a low growl escape his throat, his mouth opened slowly to reveal his razor sharp teeth, his mouth watering for the need to see the blood of his enemies split on the very grounds upon which he stood.

He made his move to start the fight with a single sweep of his tail, and knocked the foot clan's feet out from under them. He started swiping each member of the foot clan one by one. He would knock them into each other, he would crush them, and the extremely unlucky ones were thrown off the roof. His eyes began to glow red and hit lit the roof with his fire blast. Where his tail was laying the concrete beneath it began to sizzle and bubble with a strange green substance. When his tail lifted it left behind an imprint that was still sizzling with some kind of hot poteen acid.

The ninja's regrouped and tried to tie the beast down, but it only resulted in him either biting the ropes cutting them with his claws or burning them. When rope didn't work they went to the next best thing. They took out long chains and threw them over the beast once again. When he tried to bite them, they wouldn't break, when he tried to cut them, that didn't work either. His finale chance was blasting them with fire, but they only turned bright red with the extreme heat and then faded back to normal color as it cooled down. But he still had one chance left, he spread his wing and they beat up and down, creating a powerful wind that blew against everyone near it. He began to lift up in the sky and thrash around. But once again he felt a horrid pain, this time in his arm.

He looked down to see his arm was punctured with a ninja star. He pulled it out with a clawed hand. He looked around to see who threw the star, his eyes landed on four other ninjas on top of a building higher than one he and the turtles were on. They were wearing the same uniforms, with the colors of black and red. When the guys saw them, their eyes widened in fear.

"Is that who I think it is?" Mikey asked shakily

"Unfortaintly it is. The Shredders Elite ninja." Leo said lowly

"Wait look, behind them!" Don said pointing to the building behind the one that the Elite ninja's stood.

It was no other than, the Shredder him self. He looked down at the turtles, but turned his attention to the giant flying beast in the sky. It was thrashing back and forth trying to break the chains, but to no avail. He came forward as the beast was some how being pulled down. Shredder came face to face with the beast, it was still thrashing about, but when it saw Shredder, he kept still and looked him dead in the eye.

"Believe it or not, I know much about you and who you are." Shredder said

Maydock growled angrily at him. How could he possibly know who he was. And did he know about Chris?

"I know what you want, I can help you make it happen."

He gave him a surprise look, he wanted to help him free his army so he could take over this tiny planet. Why?

"I only ask of one thing in return."

Of course, they only help you in order to gain something. That was why he had a hard dealing with human like him. They always want something.

"All I ask, is for a partner ship in ruling this world."

Now he lost his temper, and for the first time in 10,000 years he gained the ability to speak.

"You impudent mortal, you think I need help in ruling this world?! I have an entire army that bends to my will, and my will alone! You dare try to insult me with this petty offer?!" His loud, deep and thundering voice shouted as he got in Shredder's face.

"Please, listen to me! I am aware of the powers you have and the army you weald, but if you and I join our forces, the power of the hydra with the strength of the foot clan! We could be unstoppable!"

Maydock started to give it some thought. "Your ninjas are strong, I give them that, but are they willing to take the risk of releasing my army and showing capability of helping them burn this world to the ground?"

"Trust me, they are more than willing."

"Very well, and as for your so called 'Elite Ninja', when my army is free I will pair them with four of my best and strongest warriors. But be warned, no mere mortal has ever dealt with the power of the hydra, let alone trying to use it in this manner, so you must know that the danger will be greater than any thing your kind have ever faced. And if you fail…" a low growl escaped his throat as his eyes glowed dark red again. "You will pay the ultimate price." He said in a deep, blood curdling voice.

Shredder bowed to the hydra kind, and ordered his clan to unbind him. They did as their master commanded, and recoiled the chains. Maydock spread his wings and stretched. He looked to the Shredder and kneeled, motioning for him to climb onto his back. He did so, and the two were lifted into the sky by his powerful wings.

"Hey wait!" Mikey shouted

Maydock's eyes turned red again, and he shot a giant fire ball in Mikey's direction. He was pulled out of the way by Raph and Don. It exploded into a fiery inferno, and when it cleared Maydock, Shredder and the foot clan were long gone.

"This is just great, now our new enemie and our old enemie, just joined forces, and are gonna tear this entire city apart!" Raph shouted in anger

"Raph, take it easy, were going to stop them and were going save this city and the world."

"Oh yeah? And how do you propose we stop a whole army of hydras', from leaving the underworld and com'n here?!"

"By stopping Maydock and the Shredder from bringing them here." Leo said

* * *

**HAHA, another cliffhanger, but I did warn you that this chapter was short, anyway please R&R and I promise I'll update when I get the chance Thank you :)**


End file.
